1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draw bar of a luggage case, and more particularly to a handle structure for a draw bar of a luggage case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Luggage cases are mostly provided with a draw bar to be pulled by a user, and the draw bar is usually retractile. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional luggage case 10 comprises a draw bar 11. The draw bar 11 includes a rod portion 12 which and a handle 13 disposed at the end of the rod portion 12. On the handle 13 is provided a press button 14.
The luggage case needs to be put away when not in use, so the rod portion 12 of the draw bar 11 can be pushed into the luggage case 10 and locked therein, which not only saves storage space, but also prevent rupture of the draw bar 11 caused by unexpected collision. The draw bar 11 can also be automatically extended out of the luggage case 10 by pressing the press button 14, so that the user can tow the luggage case.
It is to be noted that the draw bar should be pushed back into the luggage case for luggage check in. However, the draw bar would be projected out of the luggage case when the press button is touched by accident, which is likely to cause rupture.
To solve this problem, some of the luggage cases are provided with a protection cover to cover the press button, so as to prevent the press button from being pressed by accident. However, this also makes the luggage case inconvenient to use, since it has to push the protection cover back and forth between the covered and uncover positions, every time the draw bar needs to be pulled out or pushed into the luggage case.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.